HD Drabbles
by Ninotsjka
Summary: Here are drabbles I've made for challenges in the lj-community hd100
1. The night after

**The night after**

Draco woke up with a start

He looked down at the person that lay beside him

The boy was asleep.

It hadn't been a dream

Who could have thought that the boy was such a good lover? Who would have thought that they'd end up like this after all that they had gone through together: the snide comments, the constant taunting…

Still here _he_ was lying in his bed. Draco didn't want it any other way.

Absentmindedly he stroked his lover's hair out of his eyes, revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"I love you, Potter!" he whispered.


	2. Alternative Quidditch

**Alternative Quidditch**

"I've never done it on a broom…" Harry said.

"That's a shame it's so… magnificent! You should try it sometime!" Draco answered.

"Have you ever done it with a broom?"

"No, but we could try: On a broom, with a broom!"

The boys climbed on their brooms and rose into the air.They summoned two more brooms.

"Let the Bludgers off!" Draco yelled.

Harry pointed his wand at the crate and mumbled the spell.

The Bludgers shot out of the crate. The only thing they had to defend themselves with were the summoned brooms. It did the trick!


	3. Don't keep me waiting!

**Don't keep me waiting**

He hesitated one more time.  
Clothed in invisibility he gave the password he had been given; sneaked in towards a Common Room that was vaguely familiar. He had seen it once before. He followed the directions he had been given.  
Finally he found him in the dorm where he was supposed to be. The other was already waiting.  
"What took you so long!" he sneered.  
A flap of invisibility was lifter up, a foot showed. The blond haired boy dived under it and straightened himself.  
"Never keep me waiting again, Potter!" he said before planting his mouth firmly on Harry's!


	4. Hidden

**Hidden**

He sat hidden in the shadow. Hidden, because he didn't want to be seen in a state like this. Especially not when he was crying, and that was what he was doing. His lover of four years had just broken up with him

Even though no one ever knew that they had been together, it still hurt. Their relationship had been their greatest secret. Covered up by snide remarks and well placed comments.

They went from hate to love and now back to hate again.

"Damn you, Potter!" Draco whispered. The scarhead had made him cry and Malfoy's don't cry!


	5. The dare

**The dare**  
  
Draco was worried. He had to do a dare, but this was more than a dare. This was a dare that would change his life forever. The dare meant that he would have to face the wrath of his father; it meant that he had to endure the ridicule of the whole school. It was lucky that Pansy hadn't known how close to the truth her dare had come.

He had to tell the whole school at breakfast that he had been shagging Potter for four years and he had to kiss the scarhead on the lips to prove it.


	6. Priceless

**Priceless**  
**  
**To hear him taunt me and sneer at me again, I'd pay Knuts.  
To taste his lips on mine again, I'd pay Sickles.  
To feel his gentle touch, his finger running over my spine again, I'd pay Galleons  
But the look on his face, contoured by his blond hairs, as I told everyone how much I loved him. His grey eyes full of fear, but still as cold as stone saying how much he hated me. From the scar on my forehead to the tip of my toes. Hating me for telling them that we were together…  
_That_ was priceless!


	7. Listening

**Listening **

Slowly revolving on the spot they danced. One of them loved to dance, the other abhorred it. Everything with them was a compromise: the music, how they danced, the way they made love...

For now they were in their own little world listening to the music inside their heads, listening to the rhythm of the beating of the others heart. They knew they had to stop sometime; they knew it couldn't last, but they were so enjoying the intoxicating thrill of the music in combination with the other that they just couldn't stop listening to the music of their hearts!


	8. Blue

**Blue **

The room was blue. What had he done to it. Sure he felt blue, but that was no reason to wear and see nothing else then the colour blue! His boyfriend had just broke up with him. He had wanted his own space and he had given it to him.  
  
Slowly everything came back to him. In his frustration about the break-up he had consumed too much Firewhiskey. Now he had a double portion of blueness. What was that on his nose?  
  
Slowly he removed the sunglasses from his eyes. The room was white again. The glasses... they were blue.


	9. Lucy

**Lucy**

Harry was bound to the chair with his hands and feet, completely naked.  
A clear liquid Harry recognised as Veritaserum was forced down his throat.  
"Tell me, scarhead! Who's a better lover? Me or my dad?" Draco sneered.  
"Lucius. Definitely luscious Lucius. I call him Lucy!" Harry said honestly.  
"No!" Draco was horrified.  
"Yes. I love his long blond hair, but I love him most because he made you. I love you, Draco! How could you ever doubt that?"  
"But why... why did you sleep with him then?"  
"Polyjuice Potion!"  
"Mental note to self: let my hair grow!" Draco mumbled.


	10. Feels like home

**Feels like home**

****

"Nice colours, here?" Harry said.  
"Too much red," Draco said automatically. "Too little green."  
"But aren't these tulips lovely?" Harry asked.  
Draco agreed to stop Harry from trying to convince him.  
"Where are all the people walking around in wooden shoes, they said at the travel agency?"  
"Only few people walk on wooden shoes nowadays. Farmers mostly, and tourists trying them on," a Dutch Muggle that stood nearby told them.  
"And the tulips?" Harry asked.  
"Originally tulips came from Turkey. Sorry," the Muggle answered.  
Without saying a word the two walked on. They liked the atmosphere; it felt like home.


End file.
